a time to remember
by monsterchild1
Summary: average day for Keely and Phil turns into disaster when an accident makes them soon to be parents and whats Phils mum and dad hiding from the family. PhilxKeely all the way please RXR on hold right now.
1. Chapter 1

Phil of the future

Keely's pregnant chapter 1

(H G wells high school)

Phil and Keely were in health class this week the subject was parenting you know baby's birth all that kind of stuff

You know this isn't how they teach this subject in 2121 Phil whispered to Keely

Really how do they teach it in the future Keely whispered back

Miss Teslow and Mr Diffy do you have something to share with the class there teacher shouted out

No they said back in unison

The teacher just went back to the board

(after school on the sidewalk)

Really is that what they did. wow it sound's so cool. Keely said

Why is a virtual family cool Keely

Because when I was a kid I use to play house all the time but it was using dolls that's why. She answered

I kind get it now. He said

Phil can we try it please. She asked very cutely

All right Keely come over my house in half an hour ok. He said back sternly

With that they split up with an excited Keely heading one way and Phil heading the other way

(Diffy residence)

Mom I'm home Keely's coming over in a bit to use the virtual goggles. Phil shouted out as he entered the house

Okay sweety have fun. Mrs Diffy shouted back

Phil walked into the backyard and into garage were his dad was working on the time engine.

Hey son what you doing. Mr Diffy said watching his son walk in

I need the virtual goggles for Keely. Phil said looking threw one of the many boxes in front of him

Oh second one to your left. He said tinkering some more. You going on a virtual date for ones.

What no she wants to see what a virtual family's like. He said getting the goggles out the box

Well have fun then. His dad said watching him leave when he was sure Phil was gone he pulled out his own virtual goggles.

After some time Keely was standing at the front door jumping up and down with excitement. _I cant believe I'm about to have some virtual kids with Phil. _She thought smiling as she knocked on the door.

Next disaster strikes leaving Phil and Keely shocked


	2. Chapter 2

Phil of the future

Chapter 2: simulated disaster

Phil opened the front door to a smiling Keely. Ok go into the living room and wait ok. Keely nodded and walked into the living room she sat down on the couch Phil then walked in with the virtual goggles he then said. Now how many kids do you want and do you want to be pregnant in the programme if so how many months.

Keely had to think about this for a minute when she came up with the answer she said. Two kids one boy and one girl and 7 months please.

Phil nodded and pushed some buttons on the machine. Ok here we go. And he put the goggles on as did she.

She was exstactic when she put them on because what she saw was a house just like hers with a couple different things. Then she saw phil walk in with two children by his side one looked what she guessed was 4 and the other looked 5 Phil looked at her eyes falling on one particular part of her anatomy when she looked down she couldn't see her feet all she saw was one well rounded belly slowly she brought one hand to it.

When she put her hand on it she cooed a bit from the touch Phil then walked up to her.

Is it to much to take in. he asked she. Shook her head and looked at him and then said. Here feel this. And she pulled his hand to her belly where he felt slight kicking.

When he looked back at Keely she was beaming with a smile from ear to ear. So you like it aye. Keely said more of a statement than a question.

Oh you don't. he asked now rubbing the rounded object Keely just replied by rubbing the other side cooing at the sensation.

Meanwhile in the real world the machine started to go haywire electrical archs were coming from Keelys goggles thankfully the machine had a built in safety feature and it shut the virtual goggles down bringing Phil and Keely back to reality buck the damage was done.

They pulled off there goggles Keely stood up about to ask what happened when she suddenly felt dizzy and collapsed. Phil seeing she was about to fall quickly grabbed her stopping her from hitting the ground he picked her up bridal style and put her back down on the couch and running off to find his mum.

It wasn't until morning when Keely woke up when she looked around she saw she was in Phil's room she tried to move her right hand only to she couldn't when she looked down she saw Phil holding her hand._ OMG Phil is holding my hand I'm in his bed OMG OMG. _She thought as she brought her other hand up to his head and started run her fingers threw his heir she did this for a couple of minutes until Phil started to stir.

When Phil opened his eyes he was met with the most beautiful sight in the world thankful she was awake he pulled her into an embrace so loving it made them both blush. Oh thank god your awake I was getting really worried. He said pulling out of there embrace. Anyway mum told me to get you down stairs when you wake up so come on.

She nodded and followed him down the stairs they walked into the kitchen where Phil's mum and dad were discussing something.

I say you double check before you tell them. Loyde Diffy said to his wife with his arms crossed with a stern look on his face.

Doesn't matter what you say Loyde its never wrong. Barberra replied very frustrated whilst cleaning a cup in the sink it was just one of the ways she dealt with things.

The argument was brought to a stop when they saw Phil and Keely walk in to the kitchen.

Morning mum morning dad. Phil said stifling a yawn.

Morning Mr and Mrs Diffy. Keely said before looking like she was going to throw up and bolting it to the bathroom where she released what was in her stomach Phil followed and held her heir back after fifteen minutes Phil helped her back into the living room where she laid down on the couch.

Barberra thought it was best to tell them now. She walked up to the pair getting there attention. Ok you two your proberly wondering what going on so I have some news for you one your not sick. She saw the teens faces change from worried to relief then she continued and took Keelys hand. And two congratulations are in order as in eight months your going to a bouncing baby girl in your arms.

When she said this Keely's face went into shock so many questions went threw her mind but only one made its way out her mouth. Who's. she asked looking at the older woman in front of her and putting a hand on her abdomen.

Barberra turned her head towards Phil and they guessed what it meant when she turned her head back all she saw on Keely's face was shock and then they both heard thud from behind them which they guessed was a now out cold Phil and then Keely broke down into tears.

A/N sorry it took so long but I don't get much spare time these days but thanks for the reviews and keep them coming.


	3. Chapter 3 part 1

Phil of the future

Chapter 3: rude awakenings and telling mum.

Its been three hours since Barbara told them the news considering what she told them she thought they took it very well she was expecting Phil to faint and Keely to cry but considering what she thought were going to do it was all good.

Keely was now fast asleep on the couch after crying for an hour she was lying with a hand on her middle as if to protect the life inside smiling as she slept about another hour later she started to stir finally waking up to find a smiling Barbara waiting for her. How long was I asleep? She asked looking at the older women in front of her.

About three hours dear if you want you can go back to sleep. Barbara said still smiling at Keely.

Keely just shook her head then regretting that action as she felt like throwing up again but she held that down then looked at Phil. He still hasn't woken up yet then. She asked Barbara who just shook her head then gave an evil smirk and walked off to the kitchen and returning shortly with a bucket then she said. This always got him up for school back in the future. With that she quickly dumped the ice cold water bon his head making Phil shoot awake.

Wha… who… what happened? He asked then his memory returning and very quickly asked. How I…we…I mean we didn't. now turning red in the face discussing this with his mum.

So nice of you to join the land of the living Phil. His mum said with a smirk that would put Pim's to shame. As to the how the virtual goggles we don't know how they did it they just did so I hope your going to be a gentleman about this ok. She said now with a frown upon her face.

With that Phil walked over to Keely and rapped his arms around her as if giving her his strength as Keely rapped her arms around him suddenly regretting the act as her top was now wet thanks to him she pulled out of the embrace she looked at him then saying. Please get changed into dry clothes and find that spare top I left around here. Phil smiled at that and walked up the stairs to change.

When she was sure Phil was out of ear shot Keely turned to Barbara and said. Please tell me my little one wont need a bucket of water to get up in the morning please. Barbara just looked at her sympathetically and said. Who knows dear they could have your lungs yet. Keely winced at that as her imagination ran wild.

That was brought to a stop when Phil came back down in fresh clothes and with her top she quickly took it off him and went to the bathroom where she changed into it the bathroom had full length mirror Keely looked at her self in the mirror subconsciously putting a hand on her stomach and smiled as she started to imagine what he or she would look like but one thought made her frown. _What am I going to tell mum she'll kill or worst yet my baby._ She thought as she left the bathroom then walking into the living room as tears started to streak down her cheeks.

Phil seeing the tears walked up to Keely and embraced her. Keely what's wrong? He asked looking straight at her. How am I going to tell my mom? She said choking on her breaths. It's alright were get threw this I promise. He said rubbing her back. Here Keely come and sit down. Barbara said standing up.

A/N I originally wanted to do this as one chapter but I think splitting it would be better.


End file.
